


Bioluminescence

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kaiju, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though the source must have been half a mile offshore, she could see the light swirl in intricate patterns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bioluminescence

She remembers a night much like this one at some beach north of Sydney long ago. Her mom pointed out the bioluminescent phytoplankton that shone electric blue when a wave broke over them. They were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Now she watched a different blue glow getting bigger and brighter and bluer from a different beach. Even though the source must have been half a mile offshore, she could see the light swirl in intricate patterns. The Kaiju alarms were sounding behind her. She didn’t run. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Ever. Really worked hard to get the scene across in exactly 100 words.
> 
> Please be gentle with me.
> 
> If you like the basic idea of this, please feel free to take it and expand, remix, whatever it.
> 
> Inspired by [this picture from National Geographic](http://news.nationalgeographic.com/news/2012/03/pictures/120319-glowing-waves-ocean-blue-bioluminescent-plankton-science/#/glowing-waves-bioluminescent-ocean-life-explained-california_50148_600x450.jpg).
> 
> And written to the tune of [Erase Errata's "Dust"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXDbeefXqR4) from _Nightlife_ (Track 5).


End file.
